


All in Good Fun

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Rex is usually a good card player, but a certain padawan changes that.





	All in Good Fun

_REXSOKA WEEK - DAY 2 2016_

**All in Good Fun**

Word Count: 453

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

 _Kriff_ , she was beautiful. The highest honor he held was that of being able to see her each day. His friend, his Commander, his cyar’ika. And in her free time, of all the things she could do, she chose to play cards with him.

“Your turn, Captain,” she repeated and looked back down to her cards.

He looked at the numbers in his hands, “Ready to lose littl’un? You still have yet to win a single match against me.”

Ahsoka huffed, “I’ve beaten everyone else in Torrent Company starting with Fives.” Rex laughed at that, knowing that in Fives’s defense, he was drunk off his ass that night.

Rex’s cards lay forgotten on the cafeteria tabletop and he fiddled with his hands under the table. His Commander certainly was a woman he’d die for; every brother in the 501st agreed with him on that. Despite that fact, the soldiers under his command knew better than to think anything outside of dying for her. Rex hated how it sounded, but his men defined it as him “staking a claim” over her. But it wasn’t even a plausible phrase to assign to what it really was. He knew that. He’d never acquire her per se, so he was staking no claim. However, it brought him satisfaction to know that his brothers didn’t dare think about the young Jedi the way he did. The amount of times he’s had to approach a shiny rather harshly were adding up quick. 

He hoped Ahsoka would never uncover the truth Torrent Company had kept secret for three long years. The only woman in the middle of a legion, a war, and having the knowledge of what hid behind the codpiece of every man that laid eyes on her is better left undiscovered.

“Rex … Rexster … anybody home?” asked the young Jedi with a smile donning her lips.

“Yes, Sir?” he snapped back to give her his undivided attention.

Smuggly she went on, “Why were you blushing?” Breath was tangled in his throat. Silence ensued. Ahsoka tampered with the placement of her cards. “You were just smiling and sitting there like a goof so I took your turn.”

His face contorted and his mouth fell open. _She won_. “Save it Littl’un, I let you win.” A lightly flirty and solid attempt to change the subject. 

She grimaced at him, “You’re just a bit butthurt that you lost your winning streak.” She pulled all of the cards to her side of the table and began to reshuffle. “Ready to lose Rexster?”

He flashed her the sardonic smile that she loved and challenged, “You’re on.”


End file.
